Shades of Blue
by xLeopard Of Furyx
Summary: An omen has been sent to a young kit, "You will be like fire and blaze through your clan ranks, but ultimately it will cause your demise." Bluekit must struggle with this sign, as she uncovers dark secrets, forbidden love and brutal enemies.
1. Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER

**REDSTAR-** dark ginger tom

DEPUTY

**SUNSTRIPE-** ginger tom with yellow stripes and green eyes

MEDICINE CAT

**FEATHERWHISKER-** pale silvery gray tom with bright amber eyes

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

**STORMTAIL-** dark gray and white tom

**PETALFROST-** white spotted she-cat

**IVYLEAF- **tabby and white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, DAPPLEPAW**

**NETTLESTRIPE- **dark brown tom with white stripes

**HONEYCLOUD-** light brown she-cat

**APPRENTICE, TAWNYPAW**

**STONEPELT- **light gray furred tom

**RUSSETWING- **small ginger tom

**APPRENTICE, SMALLPAW**

**DOVETALON- **pure white she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW**

**CEDARFOOT- **pale tabby tom with stripes

**FOXBRAMBLE-** dark ginger tom

**GRAYSTREAM-** pale gray she-cat

**NIGHTHEART- **pitch-black she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, ECHOPAW**

**PINECLAW-** big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES (six-moons or older, in training to become warriors)

**DAPPLEPAW- **pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

**SMALLPAW- **gray tom with very small ears

**TAWNYPAW-** golden furred she-cat

**ECHOPAW- **small gray and white she-cat

**WHITEPAW-** pure white she-cat

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**MOONFLOWER-** pretty long haired white she-cat, with amber eyes, mother of Stormtail s kits; Bluekit (blue-gray she-cat with a tinge of silver around muzzle) and Snowkit (white long haired she-cat with blue eyes)

**SWIFTBREEZE-** black and white spotted queen, mother of Russetwing s kits; Patchkit (black and white tom) and Leopardkit (pitch black she-cat)

**POPPYDAWN-** light brown she-cat, expecting Stonepelt s kits

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**GORSECLAW-** huge dark brown tabby tom

**SPOTTEDPELT- **slender tortoiseshell she-cat

**BROKENFOOT-** pale brown tom

**SEEDPELT-** gray she-cat with darker flecks

* * *

**SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER

**RAGGEDSTAR-** long-furred black tom

DEPUTY

**FOXHEART**- red tabby she-cat

MEDICINE CAT

**MOLEPELT-** small black tom

WARRIORS

**CLOUDPELT-** white tom with pale blue eyes

**LIZARDSTRIPE-** light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws

**MUDCLAW-** brown tom with white markings

**SHADEFROST-** black she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS

**BUZZARDWING-** white and tortoiseshell queen, mother of Cinderkit (thin gray tom) and Yellowkit (dark gray tabby she-cat)

**DARKBLOSSOM-** black and white queen, expecting Cloudpelt's kits

ELDERS

**SHREWNOSE-** small brown tabby tom

**LEAFCLAW- **spotted cream furred tom

* * *

**WINDCLAN**

LEADER

**SWIFTSTAR-** gray tom

DEPUTY

**TALLFUR-** black and white tom, with long tail and amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT

**THRUSHPELT-** stone gray she-cat with flecks of dark brown fur

WARRIORS

**STONECLAW-** dark gray tom

**APPRENTICE, DEADPAW**

**RABBITSPRING- **white she-cat with blue eyes

**DAWNHEART-** silvery gray she-cat

QUEENS

**TAWNYFROST-** golden tabby queen, mother of Morningkit, Oatkit and Ravenkit

**LAURELFERN- **cream colored she-cat, expecting Stoneclaw's kits

ELDERS

**BEETLECLAW- **dark brown and white tom

**THORNFUR-** tawny furred she-cat, oldest cat in WindClan

* * *

**RIVERCLAN**

LEADER

**BIRCHSTAR-** light brown tabby she-cat

DEPUTY

**CROOKEDJAW-** huge light colored tom with green eyes, and a crooked jaw

MEDICINE CAT

**BRAMBLEBERRY-** beautiful white she-cat with black spotted fur

**APPRENTICE, MUDPAW**

WARRIORS

**HAILSTORM- **pale gray tom with blue eyes

**RAINFALL- **silver furred tom

**GRAYPOOL-** thin gray she-cat with patchy fur

**APPRENTICE, LEOPARDPAW**

QUEENS

**STREAMBROOK-** dark gray she-cat, mother of Blackkit, Stormkit and Badgerkit

ELDERS

**MISTCLOUD-** white and gray she-cat

**ROSEPETAL-** tortoiseshell elder


	2. Chapter 1: First Dawn

***~Okay here is Shades of Blue, written by xLeopardblazex and xBlze of Furyx. This chapter is written by Leo, and Blaze will be writing the next one. This is basically out version of Bluestar's Prophecy, and will be as long as a super edition. Please review, thanks!~***

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 1**

A starling sounded outside the nursery s entrance, making Bluekit stir. It was to early to wake up, the sun was still low in the sky.

She could smell the fresh scents of the nursery, and the sweet scent of milk. The only cat that didn t smell of milk, was Poppydawn, Moonflower said it was because her kits haven't come yet.

Where are they coming from? Are one of the warriors bringing them here?

She sneezed, and the sand below her blew up into the air. Her tiny eyes opened for the first time, revealing thin slits of light. The golden sun blinded Bluekit for a moment, as she first looked into the world. The nursery was much bigger than she had thought, the brambles wrapped high above her head.

Beside her, the comforting scent of Moonflower had her head down, sleeping peacefully.

On the other side of the nursery, Swiftbreeze sat eating fresh-kill. Bluekit had heard of fresh-kill when the queens talked about it, it seemed good.

Snowkit! she mewed, padding over to her sister.

Snowkit was almost totally white, except for her ears that were a dark gray.

What do you want? her sister groaned, It s to early, go back to sleep .

Her sister glanced up at Bluekit, and soon smiled with happiness.

Bluekit you opened your eyes! she mewed, giving her sister a few good licks.

This is great, now we can go outside and play! her sister cheered, running towards the entrance.

Bluekit ran forward, but felt a paw on her tail.

Where do you think your going? Moonflower asked, yellow eyes cautious.

Just to go play with Patchkit and Leopardkit! she mewed, why wouldn t Moonflower let her?

You opened your eyes! Moonflower purred, licking her daughters ear.

Bluekit nodded, I decided it was time .

I told you she would! Moonflower meowed to Swiftbreeze, who was looking in there direction.

Well Of course she would, but Leopardkit and Patchkit opened their s much earlier .

Come on Bluekit! Snowkit hissed from outside, waiting for her sister to join.

Looking up to her mother for approval, Bluekit hoped she would be allowed to go, she longed to see her camp.

Moonflower sighed, All right you can go, but give you whiskers a good lick! I want you to look presentable when you meet the clan .

Bluekit nodded and quickly gave her silver whiskers a good lick, then smiled at her mother.

Have fun Moonflower mewed, pushing her daughter forward.

Bluekit s tiny paws scampered swiftly out of the den. She easily fit through the tiny opening, the thorns and brambles didn t even touch her pelt. Bright light almost blinded Bluekit, as she saw her camp for the first time. It was enormous, there was a huge rock with a shadow that stretched all the way to the nursery.

The clearing was sandy, and two warriors sat near a huge pile of prey, sharing something with a long tail.

The Fresh-Kill pile! Snowkit gasped, Let s go! .

The two sisters raced side by side to the enormous pile, and Bluekit jumped right to into it.

It smells good she breathed, taking in the sweet scent of a small creature with a very long tail. Bluekit was so caught up in the soft animal that she fell right into the pile.

Watch out One of the warriors chuckled, It might just eat you if you get to close .

Bluekit felt totally embarrassed, it was her first day to meet the clan and she made a total fool of herself!

Are you okay? Snowkit mewed, her exuberant blue eyes filled with concern.

Bluekit nodded, I m fine, lets go find Patchkit and Leopardkit".

The tiny white she-kit led the way, as Bluekit saw for the first time, her camp. Two cats sat underneath the huge rock in the middle of the camp, sharing tongues. One was a ginger tom, the other a pure white she-cat.

The she-cat smiled at Bluekit as she passed, and out of embarassment, she smiled back.

"I think they're in there!" Snowkit pointed with her tail to a den wrapped with bramble.

Tangy scents filled the air around the den, making Bluekit's nose work hard to distinguish them. One scent smelled oddly familiar, Moonflower smelled of it when Bluekit was younger.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" the voice of Leopardkit came from behind Snowkit.

She turned and gasped at the size of the she-cat. Leopardkit was almost two times Bluekit's size, her black pelt shining in the sunlight. Patchkit ran up beside his sister, his black and white tail sticking straight out.

"We came to find you two!" Bluekit mewed, finally able to put a face to the name.

"Well you found us" Patchkit looked around the clearing, "Do you want a tour of the camp?".

"Yes!" the two sisters mewed in unison, both equally excited.

Leopardkit took the lead, and took Bluekit to a den filled with moss beds inside.

"This is the apprentice's den" she meowed, "We'll be sleeping in here soon, only one moon left before Redstar makes us apprentices".

"And that means we're one step closer to being warriors!" Patchkit added, puffing his chest out to look like a warrior.

Warriors, Bluekit breathed, would it be possible that someday she could be a warrior? It seemed so far away, Bluekit had only just opened her eyes!

"Will you bunch shut it?" an agitated hiss came from the back of the den.

A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat lay in a moss nest, casting a glare in Bluekit's direction.

"That's Dapplepaw" Leopardkit whispered, "Don't let her get to you though, she's just a big grump!".

"I heard that!" the apprentice called back, "Why don't you four do something useful and help Whitepaw with the elders. Featherwhisker made her search them for fleas".

Patchkit nodded, "Lets go there next, then we can see the warriors den!".

Bluekit was so overwhelmed with everything, so many dens! She could just imagine someday being a part of ThunderClan, learning how to hunt and fight.

Maybe I could be leader someday, Bluekit thought, it could be possible!

"Here's the elders den" Leopardkit stopped at a bramble bush with a large opening, "Lets go in!".

The two siblings squeezed through the opening, as did Snowkit.

Bluekit paused to take in the scents of the forest, there were so many different things around her, it was amazing!

Would she ever learn the parts of her camp, let alone the forest?

* * *

"Tell us a story Spottedpelt!" Patchkit begged, curling up on the bracken covered floor.

A tortoiseshell cat stood in front of the kits, she was at least three times Patchkit's size, Bluekit didn't know a cat could get so big!

"Alright little ones" the elder meowed, "Now where is young Dapplekit?" her amber gaze drifted among the kits.

Patchkit gave Leopardkit a confused look, "Dapplepaw's an apprentice now" he mewed, "Don't you remember?".

The tortoiseshell elder nodded, "Of course, Of course" she repeated.

"You're getting old" a raspy voice growled from the back.

Bluekit turned her gaze, and gasped from fright. A cat even bigger than Spottedpelt stood in the shadows, a bright amber gaze burning right into hers.

"You're just as old as me Gorseclaw" his sister retorted, giving her fur a lick of embarassment.

Bluekit diverted her gaze from the huge tabby, and turned back to Spottedpelt. Patchkit and Leopardkit were curled up together, waiting for the story, as was Snowkit.

"Where should I begin?" Spottedpelt asked herself, amber eyes searching her vast memory.

Bluekit wondered if she would live to be as old as Spottedpelt, the she-cat appeared to be ancient!

"Well many moons ago, before even I was born" the elder began, "There lived a cat named Owlstar."

Bluekit perked her blue-gray ears, and listened intently to the story.

"When he was an apprentice, Owlpaw was the smallest of his litter. He was made fun of by everyone, even his mentor".

Bluekit gasped, how could a cat be so mean to an apprentice? She hoped her mentor was nicer than Owlpaw's was.

"What happened next?" Leopardkit mewed, her yellow eyes shining with anticipation.

Spottedpelt licked her paw, "One night, Owlpaw traveled through the forest at night and found a pod on the ground".

"Whats a pod?" Snowkit asked curiously, tilting her white head to the side.

"Its the leftovers of prey" another voice explained.

Bluekit turned to see a dark gray she-cat in the corner, her eyes still closed.

"After an owl consumes its food, it throws up something like a pine-cone, made of bones".

"Yuck!" Leopardkit hissed.

"That sounds nasty" Patchkit agreed, casting a disgusted look at the elder.

Bluekit wasn't phased, she wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"On that night, Owlpaw saw an owl in the tree. It flew a vast distance to find prey, and the young apprentice tracked it every night. He soon observed how the owl hunted, and learned better techniques."

Wow, Bluekit breathed, He learned all that from just watching an owl!?

"And so, Owlpaw soon became the best hunter and tracker, in all of ThunderClan" Spottedpelt finished, smiling.

"That's amazing!" Patchkit squealed, the other kits agreeing.

"And so young ones, that just goes to show you, that no matter how small or weak you may be. You can become what ever you want to be, if you set you mind straight!".

The kits cheered at Spottedpelt's story, and ran over to bombard her with other questions. But Bluekit sat motionless, staring off into nothing.

I'm going to be kust like Owlstar someday! I'm going to be leader of ThunderClan!

* * *

**-Okay the next chapter is going to be written by blaze! Then Chapter three is mine HAHAHAHAHA- Im done, please review!**


End file.
